Legend of the White Wolf
by Arienna4186
Summary: The Mikaelsons' are not the only family in New Orleans with supernatural tendencies and drama. The O'Connell's have always rivaled the witches, vampires, and werewolves. They were peacekeepers among the world behind the scenes, and in doing so, made themselves a target. All of which are gone, but one. And the one is mistaken. Will that mistake destroy the Quarter? Or assist?
1. Journey

Luna Lucrezia hated traveling at dark, no…she absolutely despised it. The wolf within her was enjoying the back roads of the bayou even more than herself.

"Mommy? Eliza and I are so tired!" The sound of her 8 year old son's voice established the already hard core fact that Luna was not in Kansas anymore.

"I know, my luv. We still have to move on wards." She trudged through another set of low rider bushes, her bare feet snagging on the ragged limbs. Luckily, the already reopened bloody scabs helped keep any sort of recognition at bay.

"Is this woman really farther than us still?" It was her daughter's voice now coming through another bush.

"No, Eliza. We should be coming upon the church now." Luna replied just as the all too familiar shape of infamous massacred church came into view from above the streets and rumblings of New Orleans.

"It looks like how you described it." Andres came up beside Luna appreciating the beauty of the rising sun upon the stained windows of the now archaic looking chapel.

Luna's heart couldn't stop fluttering, nor could she stop the sheen of tears on the precipice of falling onto her cheek. Memories of a boy and girl no more than 16, truly encompassed in love, not knowing what life had in store for them but themselves and each other.

"Luna?" Andres Puerto Rican accent sounded strongly with her name, and it pulled her out of her nuances of her past life.

"I'm fine." Luna cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes clean of any evidence of weakness. "The children are exhausted." She ushered her son and daughter behind her. Eliza with her dark hair down to her waist, in all mannerisms so much like Luna herself. Yet, looking towards her son: Roman, his fair skin and blonde hair was the total opposite of both his mother and his sister. Still, all three had the Lucrezia trait that hindered any efforts of escaping what fate had in store for her and her descendants. Silver eyes.

Andres stopped Luna just as she was about to step onto the main road. His dark eyes giving her a questioning look as he noticeably sized her up and down. "Aren't we trying to avoid attention?"

Luna looked down at herself, then at all four of them. Cursing herself in her head. They were in their human skin still, and completely stripped of clothing. "Let us change now at least until we can find ourselves clothes."

"But what that woman we're supposed to find?" Roman inquired after Andres finished changing into his wolf hide. "What's her name?"

"Camille O'Connell." Eliza answered. She watched her mother and uncle change and then nodded towards her brother. "Come on." They moved through the change as easily as a single leap.

" _We shall find the woman after we find ourselves some new clothes_." Everyone heard Andres in their mind.


	2. Arrival

Arrivals

All Camille O'Connell needed was one hot shower and some jazz music, perhaps a bottle of bourbon. Seeing as it was only six o'clock in the morning, she was not privy to promoting morning drinks. Still, it was desperately needed.

Since inheriting all that was of her family throughout the decades of this city, she knew there were probably many skeletons hanging around in their closet, well…her closet now. What she did not expect was to find journals, not only of ancestors, but of her uncle's…of her brother's.

Closing her eyes against the hot spray of water pouring out of the shower faucet, she leaned her forehead against the tile wall before her.

Family drama. She had thought she would never have to deal with it. Sean O'Connell…what the hell was he thinking?

Breathing deeply to help heal the hurt when her brother came into her mind, Cami reached for the shower lever, instantly cutting off the water.

Taking the towel that hung on her bathroom door she eased the thick cotton around her wet, nude body. Harvesting the splendor of the cool air of her apartment after the scalding hot water. Gathering her blonde hair from around her shoulders she twisted the remaining water out of it and allowed it to fall upon her left shoulder.

Seeing her misconstrued image in the mirror, she took her hand and swept off the evaporated mist that clung there. What she saw was the pale face, blue-green eyes, and the faint vein that ran down her neck and towards her clavicle. She focused on it, watching the beat of her heart reverberate through it.

Another family. Another drama. Anyone who is involved with the Mikaelsons' usually ended up dead or undead. Cami wasn't naïve enough to think she had avoided the inevitable. Still, she would fight it until her dying breathe. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to it though. Still eyeing that all-too important vein, Cami jumped when a sudden knock came from her front door.

Andres heard the lock change and he heard the heartrate of the person climb up in nervousness. He also smelled fresh soap and knew they had the right apartment. Hearing the door unlatch from the walls surrounding it, he held his breathe.

A woman, in a white towel, clinging to herself in order to keep the towel against her nude body.

Andres cleared his throat to catch her attention. He preferred eye contact and he was trying to get her attention away from the other 3 that were with him. He was here to protect. And he would do so. "Are you Camille O'Connell of New Orleans?"

He knew that even with clothes the four of them were still sore thumbs. Muddy, hair all covered in grass and leaves. Dirt from head to toe, they all had seen better days.

His wolf stirred, his nose began to twitch at the different smells at the doorway of the woman's domain. Vampires. Their scents clung to the walls. Andres immediately bristled.

"Andres, relax." Luna put her hand upon his shoulder, warmth radiated from it, helping him. "Cami told us she was friends with the vampires of this area." Allowing Andres comfort in the fact the woman spoke truth to them, so that no surprises were in store upon their arrival.

"It's automatic," Andres shook her hand off his shoulder giving her a thankful half smile.

Putting his focus back upon the woman, she looked in utter shock. Her heartrate slowed but her fingers that held her towel together were turning white from exertion. He realized that her focus was not upon him, Luna, or Eliza…but on Roman.

The boy of eight looked rather uncomfortable with the woman's attention. His face streaked with dirt and caked in mud made his silver eyes shine even brighter in contrast.

"Cami?" Luna stepped forward still shaking from the cost of using so much energy. "May we come inside? The kids are in need of rest. They are not used to traveling so far."

Cami seemed to snap herself out, "Oh, yes…sure." She moved out of the doorway, allowing the door to open wider. "Sorry," she looked down at herself and shook her head, "excuse me, make yourselves comfortable. I'll be right back." Andres assumed she went to go get into some clothes while he looked around him.

He huffed at more smells of the undead, it just rubbed him the wrong way to know that vampires were allowed to come inside.

"Andres?" Eliza gave him a look, relaying to him that he should sit with them on the couch.

Andres sat down still allowing his senses to prevail. "It's all over the place."

"Enough, Andres. We knew it would be difficult, but please don't allow your prejudice to undermine our reasons to come here, especially after everything that has happened." Luna spoke to him from the loveseat across from them. Her shaking was still obvious. Andres knew she was exhausted, more so with the lack of sleep that she suffered from. Insomnia was a sad result of the leadership she maintained within the packs from Ontario.

"And as I have stated before, I will strive to do so." Andres gritted his teeth. Submission to her was always difficult, the wolf within him was descended from Alphas, and his wolf was growling at the moment.

Luna nodded his compliance as an understanding. "Thank you." It was sincere, which helped him contain himself all the more.

"Mom? He's not the only one uneasy. Roman isn't looking too good." Eliza gave a sideways glance at her twin brother. "The woman was kind of creeping him out a bit."

"I'm fine, Eliza." Roman squinted his silver gaze to her. "Jeez, mind your own business will you?"

Eliza rolled her eyes at him.

Luna cleared her throat and looked away. Andres knew the young woman was just as uncomfortable as the rest of them. Still, he admired her sense of calm resolution.

That was why she was Alpha to their pack. That and the obvious. Andres heard the woman emerge from her private quarters, he looked back to see her fully dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a flowy white blouse that suited her all too well. Andres turned back towards the coffee table at his knees.

"We apologize for our abruptness. We had thought you were expecting us." Luna spoke to the woman.

Camille O'Connell smiled warmly and stepped into the living space, sitting herself down next to Luna. While Andres, Roman, and Eliza sat upon the larger piece of furniture in front of them.

"I just didn't expect so soon," Cami first held out her hands and then clapped them together awkwardly. "But can I offer any of you drinks? Or something to eat?"

"Pizza!" Both the kids spoke up.

Cami smiled and chuckled at them, her blue-green eyes sparked with it and Andres turned his attention away to Luna.

The woman's long dark hair was matted and inundated with leafage and soot. Her tanned skin streaked with dirt, but she still did not compare to Cami. In Andres' eyes no woman could compare to that of Luna Lucrezia. Rubbing his face with his hands he decided he should just look at the coffee table.

"I'll order a couple. Anything specific?" Cami looked around for information.

"Meat lovers!" Both twins replied.

"Ah, of course. What about you two?" Cami asked Andres and Luna. Looking from Andres to Luna.

"Whatever is left after these two tear them apart." Luna chuckled at her children's enthusiasm for food.

"Okay." Cami picked up her phone and proceeded with the order. Hanging up the woman looked decidedly at Luna. "Other then what we spoke on the phone about, what else would you like to know about the Quarter?"

Luna looked over to her children, and then to Andres. A silent signal passed between them.

"Okay, kids. The pizza won't be here for at least 45 minutes." Andres told them and looked over to Cami once more: "Do you mind if they take a nap in your room?"

Taking the hint, Cami nodded and smiled. "Um, no not a problem. But I think they should take a shower first. There's still hot water available."

"Oh thank the gods above!" Eliza squealed in excitement. She stood up and began her way slowly towards the bathroom.

"Oh, no! I want hot water!" Roman stood up and ran towards the door held ajar with the white cotton towel.

Eliza started as well. Soon, two kids were fighting their way into a tiny bathroom. Roman easily pushed his sister out of the way, using his hands to push her tiny waist, to which his sister grasped onto said hands and proceeded to twist all the way towards his back making the young boy yelp in pain. "Ladies first." She told him.

"Totally agree!" Roman yelped and looked towards their mother, "Mom? We both agree you should have the shower first."

To that Eliza growled, her wolf so close to the surface the silver in her eyes glowed white.

"Enough! Both of you!" Luna rose her voice somewhat. Eliza automatically let go of her brother and bent her head in respect, Roman did as well. "Eliza take to the shower first. Roman wait for your sister to be done in Cami's room. Lay down and relax."

Both kids did as ordered, and Luna looked down at her hands. "I am sorry. They were relentless and rambunctious."

"Trust me, I can remember." Cami waived the apology away. "My brother and I weren't exactly angels for my uncle."

"Yes, but a dose of wolven blood does not help with their tempers and fights." Luna conveyed, shaking her head and looking up to Cami. "I must say this whole trip has been a walk down memory lane for me. I remembered so much. Almost like walking into a dream."

Andres bristled at it. Memories of her dear best friend. Destroyer of her fate and whatever future she could have had in her rightful home with her families.

"After my uncle's death, I was able to go through all of his affairs. I never realized any of you existed until then. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry. I was so angry at you for so long after you left town, and seeing as I was oblivious about this underworld, I held so much hostility towards you and yours. I believed so much of the gossip that surrounded your absence. You and my brother were always so close, and I didn't realize until you left how much your friendship meant to him, he wasn't the same when you left. Wasn't himself." Cami shrugged at her, "even after your...obvious affair with the 'wolf that shall not be named,' and the fact he stood by you no matter what, I know in my heart he'd want me to do all of this for you."

Luna put her calming hands on Cami's clasped ones. "I just can't thank you enough for giving my children this opportunity to get to know their father's family."

Andres stood up, "I am going to check out the surrounding apartments, to ensure our limits, I'll be back." He left before Luna could answer him, he just needed to get out of there before anything else was said about the boy who still held his Alpha's heart.

Luna observed Andres as he closed the door to the apartment and smiled sadly at Cami's questioning glance. "He's overly fond of my children. He's been there since the beginning. He was not exactly excited about this trip. Considering there's a lot going on within our Clan in Ontario."

"I thought you all would be arriving next month, not randomly this week." Cami mentioned.

"Yes, our Clan is in turmoil right now. My rule is only substantial. I have kept peace for as long as I could maintain it, but I am not part of their families. I am a stranger to them still. And they see my children as outcasts. It isn't easy for them there. Therefore, Andres has been my closest and most trustful ally." Luna explained to her.

"So, in short. A civil war, and you four needed to run." Cami saw right through the long explanation.

Luna chuckled, "Indeed. We were not prepared for the long trip. It was rather abrupt. We were outnumbered. And in the process Andres left his family: his brothers, mother, and father."

"Wow, all for you." Cami supplied.

"No, for my children. He raised them as his own. He has been the only thing they've known as close to a father." Luna denied Andres involvement with her. He was always a friend of hers, and she honestly did not want to be in any relationship until she knew her children were able to take care of themselves. She was entrusted with two of the most important beings in her life, her little miracles. They were her focus.

"Okay." Cami held out her hands in innocence. "So, what now? I have work today at Rousseau's, but I'm free tomorrow if that's when you'd like to go with me to the bayou? I had mentioned to Hayley that I'd be bringing some old friends by to check it out. She was fine with it. We can see what we can find out there."

"I have no idea how they'll react to me," Luna played with her crescent ring on her left hand. "I'm an Alpha in my own right, but I am an outcast here. I have not been around for 8 years. And in these parts a lot can change in that time."

"A lot has changed," Cami replied as she grasped Luna's hand in comfort. "But hopefully for good only."

Luna smiled at her positivity. It was difficult to remain so in Luna's life on this earth. But she was grateful for Cami's acceptance and compassion for herself and her children.


	3. Klaus

"So, Camille…you took it upon yourself to invite these wolves into my city without asking permission?" Klaus sat in front of her as she got him the best Bourbon in Rousseau's.

Camille took a deep breath to keep her calm with this one. Pouring the golden elixir into a fine crystal glass, she smiled over at him nicely. "Considering that my family was one of the main reasons she was rejected and abandoned? Yes, Klaus. I took it upon myself to invite her and her family here to get some of her stuff back."

Handing Klaus the glass, their fingers touched, and Klaus took the advantage to rub his forefinger against her thumb. A simple contact. One that hindered her in so many ways. Cami pulled her hand back and smoothed out her blouse, which had nothing to do with wrinkles.

"You have to understand Camille, it is not as simple as you make yourself to believe." Klaus took a slight drink of the glass and settled it on the wood of the bar. Tapping his fingers against the wood, "Hayley spoke of some old friends of yours touring the bayou tomorrow morning."

"And you had me watched and figured out before I could inform you." Cami finished for him, rather annoyed at it. "There are limits, Klaus."

"No, there is no limits when it concerns my town." He replied.

"No, there are limits when it concerns me." Cami's anger was starting to ebb, she could feel the heat rise up around her face and neck.

Klaus looked up from his glass and pinned her with his blue eyes. Blue eyes that knew too much about her. "There are always limits when it concerns you, Camille."

Cami knew better than to continue into that realm of conversation. She took a detour.

"I am helping someone my brother had once considered a friend, and someone he was willing to leave everything behind for." Cami defended the writings she found in Sean's journals. "She meant a lot to him, and that means she means a lot to me."

Klaus took a deep exasperated sigh, as he held his hands away from the bar. "Then alas, that would mean she means a lot to me as well."

Cami wrapped her arms about herself as she leaned her hip against the mantle which held their most wondrous spirits. "You want to meet her." It was not a question, it was a statement. Cami read through like a continual book.

Giving her his signature crooked smile, "Yes I do. I prefer to know who is roaming about within my city."

"Fine. I'll bring her by before the bayou." Cami relented to him. "I was going to do so anyway. She wanted to speak with you personally."

"Did she now?" Klaus' smile widened a bit, too wide, which meant he was teasing her. Or his ego was being induced. "Tell me. What exactly she asked of you with her visit here?"

Cami straightened her shoulders and heightened her chin somewhat so she was looking down at him. "She wanted to speak with you concerning her two kids."

"Ah, so now there are children involved?" Klaus seemed somewhat surprised and Cami wondered how much his spies had seen exactly.

"Yes, they are both 8 years old. She has a son and a daughter." Cami explained, which reminded her of the boy, Roman. Something was so eerily familiar about the boy, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "She would like for them to be fostered here, under Hayley's protection."

Klaus showed his surprise with the widening of his eyes, "Sounds more like a command rather than a request."

"Well, seeing as she wanted to make such a request in person, I'd say you make that observation for yourself when she does so." Cami told him.

Klaus chuckled at her, and stood up from the bar.

"Meet me around 8, I'm sure I can make room on my busy schedule to see to her and her children." Klaus now began to tap his glass.

The door to the bar opened with more customers and Cami looked over to see them, when she looked back all she saw was the empty glass left behind. Huffing she picked up the glass to clean.


	4. Memories

"Are you serious, Luna?!" Andres was mad. It was to be expected since Luna didn't exactly partake in explaining her reasons behind some of her actions. "I deserve to know why we need to be in the same room as that half breed!"

"Yes you do," Luna agreed as she stood up from her seat within Cami's living space. "Unfortunately for you I am your leader, therefore; I do not answer to you."

Andres, who has since been pacing angrily around the small apartment, seemed aghast at her deliverance of status to him. "Are you spouting that crap on me?! I left my family and friends for your suicidal mission down here! All for you!"

It was Luna's turn to be aghast, held at bay by only the distance between them and a coffee table. Here and now was not the place for such a conversation.

"For me? I never asked it of you! You came because you volunteered yourself!" Luna heard the skirmishes of her children on the bed, they had slept most of the night and morning away. Those two were beyond exhausted.

"Yes, I volunteered…to make sure you and the kids were safe." Andres began closing in, his eyes glowing yellow, the wolf was way too close to the surface for Luna's comfort.

Keeping her heart at a calm pace, she swallowed thickly. "And you have done so, you can leave at any time you wish. The pack will welcome you back without question." He was supposed to be their true Alpha anyway. Both Luna and Andres knew it. It was because of her blood that defected his rank within the pack.

Andres began to shake his head at her, she could feel the despair and the confusion brewing within him at her words. "You think I care about any of that? The politics behind what you are and what you mean to us?"

"Of course you do, everyone does." She couldn't look at him, memories floated to consciousness, memories she'd rather not deal with until the bayou.

Andres leaned over one of Cami's side tables, his huge hands spread out upon the dark wood. In an instant he smashed it against the other side of the room. The brick wall crumbling at the impact.

"I don't! I care about you! I care about those kids!" He pointed to the newly awakened children on the bed. Their eyes like saucers at the sudden alertness of anger and sounds resonating through the small space. "My kids!" His breathing was heavy, his teeth elongated against his lips, and the growling began to inundate the expanse of his lungs.

Luna held her place, from her stature of 5'3'' she looked up to his 6'2''. Her silver eyes glowed against his yellow ones. "Calm yourself, Andres. Your anger and prejudice will only hinder any progress I am trying to attain while here."

"And what is that exactly?" Andres was still in his human skin, but Luna swore she could see him bristling. "Was it just to get back with that boy of yours?"

Pain and anguish threatened her trained calm. Luna immediately shut her eyes to him in order to control herself. "It has nothing to do with him."

"Then why Luna? Answer me that! We ran from the pack because you refused to reason with them! To give them answers to your request." Andres' breath was on her forehead, the warmth reminded her of what it could be like if she'd allowed him the liberty of her touch.

She had to put more distance between them, she tried to take a step back. His hand was suddenly on her arm. That feeling coupled with the knowledge that he did hold some piece of her, a piece that a sixteen-year-old girl had stashed away long ago to protect the two things that she held so dear. "Release me, Andres."

"Not until you look at me," Andres whispered harshly, his grip tightening in earnest.

Within a blink, Andres' hand was being crushed by her grip. Luna did open her eyes, the tears that she held back for so long, were threatening to fall. Andres, in great pain, fell to his knees as the pressure to his hand only increased. "I am looking at you Andres, and what I see is a man too far gone in his anger and rage to see reason."

"Mom?" Eliza's voice sounded from right behind her. "Is everything okay?" She knew Eliza's concern was not for herself, but for Andres.

"Is everything okay, Andres?" Luna forwarded the question to him.

Andres grunted a positive towards them and Luna released her hold. Andres cradled his hand, but Luna knew he would be healed within an hour.

Turning to her daughter, the girl seemed frightened. "It's been a long day and I need some fresh air. Do you mind keeping these two boys in check while I walk around town?"

Eliza nodded, still eyeing her mother as if seeing a stranger. "Yeah, mom. Of course." Luna went towards one of Cami's jackets she left out for her to borrow, while Eliza stooped to help Andres care for his hand before it healed. "Mom?"

Luna turned back from the front door to make eye contact with the same eyes she was born to. "Yes, Eliza?"

"Please be careful, and come back soon." Eliza's request was met with a slight nod before Luna left the apartment.

"You know she loves you Andres." Eliza said as she checked out his hand. Andres' grunt only irked her more about the situation. "You know she's always been pushing you away. Pushing all of us away. I think it's her way of dealing with things."

Andres looked over at her, his brown eyes sad and uncompromising. "Aren't you a little young to think that way?" A slight smile showed on his tanned face.

Eliza smacked him on his shoulder and chuckled, "I've had a good teacher." The compliment made Andres reach for her. The embrace was welcomed immensely. Sometimes a daughter just needs her father.

"My mother may not say it, but I'll say it for her, and for my brother and I. We love you." Eliza felt Andres stiffen with the words. It was the first time she admitted that all of them were forever grateful for him being in their lives.

"I love you all too. More than anything left on this world." Andres' voice was thick, but Eliza knew him well enough not to mention that fact to a grown man who was close to tears.

Luna was shaking. Shaking with everything that she had kept hidden, and far away from the surface. Her wolf whined within her, revealing the sorrow and the hurt that led to all of this. Once Luna was a distance away from the building she found an alleyway. No one around except for the smells of food and booze, and the faint sound of the jazz bands playing outdoors.

That's when she allowed herself the release. Tears came and refused to stop. Holding her arms around her, she allowed them to keep going. Allowed herself to feel everything at once.

She wanted to be in her wolf skin, to run, to be free from the sense of dread that was always there.

Using the brick wall behind her as a crutch, the memories came flooding back.

" _Luna? Is everything okay?" Sean was in front of her sixteen-year-old self. His blonde hair lighting up like a halo from the dying sun behind him. His blue-green eyes looking down at her with concern. "What's wrong?"_

 _Luna simply shook her head and let her dark mane of hair cover her face. Staring at her shaking hands, she refused to answer him._

" _Luna?" He stooped down and used his fingers underneath her chin to lift her face. Using his other hand to move her long hair away from her weeping face. Showing him her shame: the bruises, the cuts, and the blood left over from her own father._

" _I tried to sneak out, I tried to run." Luna answered finally once he saw the retribution that was cast upon her. "He said what all the Elders said. I can never leave. I am to stay and be a good little pup. To breed and consecrate my blood to the pack."_

 _Sean could only shake his head at her, "Why do you allow him to hit and abuse you? You're more powerful than any wolf there."_

 _Her lip trembling, "Because in the end Sean, he's my father, and they're all right about me. I am to be their weapon, their way to victory."_

" _No, you're a person. A person who deserves the life she wants." Sean was getting angry. She sensed it._

" _Don't do anything, Sean!" She whispered harshly at him. "Don't get involved, okay?" She could still see the wheels turning in his head. She knew him all too well._

" _You want me to sit with you and do nothing? Luna, he needs to know what he does it wrong! Just because he's brother to the Alpha doesn't mean he's allowed to hurt you or your mother!" Sean stood up and Luna grasped his arm._

" _Don't! Whatever you're thinking don't! Trust me Sean, it's better you ignore it. Being an O'Connell only makes things worse. Your family isn't exactly a welcome interference."_

" _What are you talking about? This does involve us, we're the median between your world and ours." Sean explained to her for the umpteenth time._

" _Still on that, huh?" Luna reminded him of the many times they had the debate about which species came first onto this world. Sean stuck to his faith through it all and it almost always ended in a stalemate between them._

" _You know my opinion, and whether you believe it or not, doesn't matter. What matters it your father takes responsibility for the mistreatment you and your mother have received from him whenever he's had too much to drink." Sean's eyes showed a hint of suspicion._

" _This all couldn't be just because you tried to leave the house, there's something else isn't there? My uncle told me of a meeting of the packs, all of them around here. He said that some kind of treaty was being drawn up in preparation of combining the packs under one rule. That's what this is about, isn't it?" As much as she knew Sean, he read her too well in his own right._

 _Still holding his arm, she looked down at her scraped knees. Her shorts held against being thrown and dragged when she tried to leave her father's presence, but her skin always betrayed her. "It's because I wanted to leave the house, and the fact that they are arranging a treaty within the packs. To ensure peace around all of New Orleans."_

" _Why you? Why now?" Sean asked her as he pulled her up from the ground she sat herself upon._

 _Sniffling, Luna knew she looked a mess, and tried to straighten out her shirt and smooth back her hair. Tears still fell down her cheeks. "As you have said I am much stronger than all the wolves around me, and in order for me to consecrate my blood to a pack it would have to be in a certain ceremony." Luna didn't want to say it fully, she didn't want his anger to light up once more._

 _Sean's face changed, his pale skin went to a burning red, his eyes squinted at her. "No, no. They can't! You're only sixteen!"_

" _My father said I have no choice, and mother…well she's silent as always." Luna shook her head at the knowledge that her mother was just as tired as herself with the fate that was handed to them. Her mother's bloodline was the reason she was what she was. It was difficult for Luna not to hold a grudge against her ancestors._

 _Sean's hand caressed her cheek, despite his anguish over news of her arrangement of marriage, he focused on her. "Luna, I can't let you marry some other guy. You know that."_

 _Luna held him with her stare, "I love you, Sean."_

" _I love you too. We'll figure something out. I swear it. I'll get my uncle to help us." Sean suggested._

" _No, Sean. I told you that your family cannot be involved. It's too risky. For you all and for me." Luna denied his ideas._

 _Kissing her forehead softly, "Then what? What would you have me do then?"_

" _Just lead me. Lead to me to where I can get something so I can get out of town." Luna already had a plan running its way through her brain._

" _You're leaving the town?"_

" _What else would leaving mean, Sean? I cannot stay here, it's too dangerous with everything that's happening and what's about to happen." Luna didn't want to tell him, but she saw she had no other way of breaking the other part of the news. "If I stay and do marry, then you'll be in danger. And I can't let that happen."_

" _When's this ceremony supposed to take place?" Sean asked her, and she knew she had to tell him before it was too late._

" _It's not until next spring," Luna replied as she grasped his hand against her cheek._

" _We have time then…" He began._

" _No, I don't." She knew by the change in his scent that confusion was beginning to stir up within him._

" _What do you mean? Next spring is months away. I can find whatever it is you're looking for, and we can leave." Sean included himself in the plan automatically._

 _Luna's tears began anew. "You're so damn stubborn and incessant!" She was so overly emotional, she despised herself at that moment. She was born to rule, to be a leader, and here she was crumbling under the simple gaze of the boy she loved. Her weakness bared to him only, but he was her definition of her world, which meant she had never felt more vulnerable._

 _Sean wrapped both his arms around her and held onto her, she leaned into his body and felt comfort immediately enrapture her. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself the chance, even for a moment to feel safe. "I'm not letting you go anywhere alone, without me."_

 _Luna knew the next words were a lie, and for once, she was thankful he was simply human and could not sense it. Opening her eyes, she pulled her head back to look back at him. Their eyes met and she smiled. "You'd really leave everything behind for me?"_

 _Before she knew it his lips were against hers, and she reveled in it. Sean pulled back to breathe, "Does that answer your question?" He hinted at a smile, which in turn made Luna's face light up._

" _Okay, but we have to hurry on these plans, like I've said the longer I stick around, the more endangered your family becomes, and yourself." Luna reminded him of her request._

" _Why? What's going to happen?" Sean asked her._

 _Swallowing, she eyed him carefully. "Because in the next few months I'll begin to show." Sean's eyes widened, but he held still. "Sean, I'm pregnant."_


End file.
